The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft passenger seat accessories and, more particularly, to foldable lap table with a large tabletop that can be readily deployed and stowed away as needed with a simple opening and closing motion.
Aircraft passenger seats and suites typically include a variety of accessories for passenger use and convenience. Some of these accessories are fixed in position and are ready for use, some are permanently attached to other surfaces and move between deployed and stowed positions, and others are free from attachment and must be stowed in compartments when not being used. It is with respect to this third type of accessory that this particular invention finds application.
Aircraft passengers typically require some form of tabletop surface for working and dining. While coach class aircraft passenger seats typically include a tray table deployable from a stowed position attached to the back of a forward positioned seat or attached to the side of the seat, tray tables associated with suite style seats are often inconvenient to position in certain seating configurations or are not comfortable for use in all seating positions. For example, a deployable tray table permanently mounted within an aircraft passenger suite may not achieve a convenient or comfortable use position for a passenger in a lie flat seating position, such as with a bed. Whereas a tray table might work when the suite is configured as a seating arrangement, it may not work when the suite is configured as a bed. Similarly, an attached table for use in an aircraft bed configuration would not work when the suite is reconfigured as a seating arrangement. Additionally, as some aircraft passenger suites may include both a work/dining chair and a passenger seat, an attached tray table may not be conducive to both work dining chair use and passenger seat use.
Further, it is typical for tabletops and tray tables located in aircraft passenger cabins to serve many functions. Aircraft passengers may use tray tables for food and beverages, reading and writing, seating electronic devices, playing cards and games, etc. Any and all such tasks are carried out in an environment with extreme space and weight constraints, and where bumps, jostles and turbulence are commonplace.
Accordingly, there is a need for a table that is not required to be tied and affixed to an aircraft passenger seat, seat back, arm, cabin, fuselage or any other fixture of the aircraft. There is also a need for an aircraft passenger table that is easily and efficiently stowed and that is lightweight. Further, there is a need for a tabletop suitable for a variety of different tasks and that functions well in the turbulent nature of aircraft travel.